Human-machine interaction vehicles, also called body feeling vehicles or sensor controlled vehicles, generally work based on a basic principle of “dynamic stabilization”. In a vehicle body of a human-machine interaction vehicle a gyroscope may cooperate with an accelerometer to detect change of the vehicle body' attitude, and a servo control system can precisely control the vehicle body to adjust its posture, thereby balancing the vehicle.
The human-machine interaction vehicles generally fall into two categories, with and without a handle bar. In particular, a human-machine interaction vehicle with a handle bar can be manipulated to move forward, move backward, and take turns by controlling the handle bar. A human-machine interaction vehicle without a handle bar can move forward and backward by tilting the vehicle body, and can take turns by rotating two pedals by user's feet. An example of a human-machine interaction vehicle without a handle bar can be a two-wheel human-machine interaction vehicle disclosed by Chinese Patent Application No. CN201320300947. The two-wheel vehicle includes a left internal cover and a right internal cover symmetric with each other. The left internal cover is rotatably connected to the right internal cover.
To drive the two-wheel human-machine interaction vehicle, it may require that two feet each standing on the left internal cover or the right internal cover. However, when sitting or standing on one foot, the user may not be able to effectively manipulate the human-machine interaction vehicle to work, which reduces the fun in manipulation.